


Stay With Me

by Alreece



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alreece/pseuds/Alreece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3am drabble.</p><p>Based on what I believe happens when Shepard returns to her cabin after a long day.</p><p>And Garrus being adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

As soon as Shepard’s cabin doors closed behind her, she threw off her armour as quickly as possible, stripping down to nothing. The battle had worn her out and she was in desperate need of a shower. She pushed the thoughts of the marines dying beside her out of her mind as she turned the shower onto full blast. Cold water cascaded down her scarred body, making her shiver. Her nerves, that had before been numb, started to ache as feeling returned to her body. After a moment, she turned the other nozzle, turning the refreshingly cool shower into a warm one.

She began scrubbing the dirt and mud out of her hair and as large clumps fell into the drain, her stomach twisted at the realisation that it wasn’t mud, but dried blood. So many good men and women had died under her command that day. She felt like she sent them to their deaths and it made her nauseous. Feeling her body grow weak, she slid down the wall and sat on the ground, unmoving. It seemed like every day since the Reapers attacks began that she lost more and more people, and that she was making no difference in the slaughter.

She drew her knees close to her body and hid her head, allowing the tears that streamed from her face to be mixed in with the water. She wanted nothing more than to just sleep. After what felt like hours, she heard her cabin doors open and silently cursed at herself for forgetting to lock it. She felt drained of energy and couldn’t find the strength to stand up so she remained sitting down, leaning against the shower wall.

She barely noticed the shower doors open and a large figure enter. They made no sound whatsoever, and Shepard almost didn’t care who it was, just so long as they left her alone. When a gentle hand raised her chin, her heart skipped a beat as two familiar blue eyes stared softy at her. Her Garrus.

He said nothing as he reached up to turn the shower off and wrapped her in what Shepard thought to have been the largest towel in existence. He then began to dry her off, careful not to touch the bruises she had gained from that days’ fight, all the while whispering sweet things to her. She wanted so badly to say his name, to reach up and touch him, but her tongue felt useless and she could barely lift her arms up.

When he was satisfied that she was dry enough, he picked her up as gently as he could and cradled her against his chest as he left the bathroom. When Garrus glanced over at the wardrobe, Shepard opened her mouth to say that she didn’t need any clothes, but he continued on towards the bed. He hummed as he carried her, his sub vocals that resonated deeply in his chest vibrating throughout her body, making her feel warm and at ease. Sleep tugged at her mind and she felt her eyelids grow heavier.

Garrus gently laid her down on her bed and lifted the blankets up to cover her. Satisfied, he watched her with a soft expression, as if to wait in case she needed anything else. She looked up at him, her eyes asking the question.

  _Stay with me?_

He made no sign that he had understood her and instead hesitated. After a moment and to Shepard’s relief, he began stripping down and laid beside her. She focused on his eyes, which held his answer to hers. He started humming again and began to rub soft circles into her back, which forced her eyelids to close. She rested her head against his chest and his warmth spread throughout her entire body, and she felt herself float away into a dreamless sleep.

_Always._


End file.
